


Of Fireworks & Tanks

by Vorserkeien



Series: The Misadventures of the Best Friend Squad [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Explosions, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorserkeien/pseuds/Vorserkeien
Summary: Catra enlists Glimmer's help in disrupting a meeting. It works a little too well.Part of the Misadventures of the Best Friend Squad. Post S5.
Series: The Misadventures of the Best Friend Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Of Fireworks & Tanks

**Author's Note:**

> I cheerfully admit that the science in this fic is complete nonsense. Enjoy!

There was a meeting. Honestly, that's all there ever seemed to be at the moment. Price of being a queen, or something, she supposed. The other even higher price, Glimmer decided, was making sure Catra actually attended those meetings. Normally, Adora would be the one to drag her to them, but Adora was currently doing something with an old First Ones' beacon that she had insisted was very important and had to be done. As a result, somehow it had fallen on her to make sure everyone was present. Glimmer knew that any threat of water would get Catra out of bed, but that it would then leave her in a very irritated, and irritating, mood for the rest of the morning, if they were lucky, or the entire day if they weren't. But this method was also the most successful. So Catra was currently in the bathroom and complaining non-stop. Glimmer _was_ trying to tune her out but it wasn't working, and eventually she found herself yelling,

"Like I actually _want_ to go?"

It worked. The noise from the bathroom fell silent and a moment later, Catra poked her head around the door.

"So why go? You're the queen. Why not just do what you want for the day?" Catra looked genuinely curious.

"What kind of example would that set if I did?"

Catra, unimpressed with the reply, shut the door.

"A queen who knows how to have fun?" Catra retorted through the door.

"I _do_ know how to have fun."

"Uh-huh. If you don't want to go, you could always make a reason why you can't. Create a distraction. Start a fire, or something totally accidental. Not your fault the meeting then gets cancelled."

Glimmer blinked. "I suggested that once," she admitted, then jumped back as the door flew open. It was clear Catra really wanted to know more.

"You? You suggested starting a fire? Actually… I can totally believe that. Why?"

Glimmer paused. "I was trying to get out of a dinner with my mom."

"Oh."

They fell into an awkward silence, until Glimmer led her out of the room. From there they walked quietly to the meeting room. They had reached an agreement that Glimmer would not teleport her, unless it was either urgent or they were running really late.

As they passed an open window, Catra looked out to see an old Horde tank sat in the middle of one of the gardens, turret pointed up and away from Brightmoon.

"Ughhh," moaned Glimmer. "Forgot that was there. Bow really needs to finish taking it apart or whatever it is he's planning to do with it."

She walked off but stopped and turned when she realised Catra wasn't following.

Catra was eyeing up the tank with a highly mischievous grin, a grin that promised some kind of trouble.

"You know, Princess, I haven't been allowed to blow anything up in a while. There's a box of stun batons in there, right?"

Glimmer nodded warily.

"You are _not_ blowing up that tank. Bow will kill you… me… us." She said, as she joined Catra at the window.

"Relax, Sparkles. There was a harmless trick we used to do, where the batons' charge could react with the energy cannon. It created this really awesome firework display."

"Harmless, you say?"

"Mostly." Catra amended with a shrug.

Glimmer didn't reply, but Catra could see was contemplating it.

"Pleeease! A bit of fun to liven a dull day!"

Until that moment, Glimmer hadn't even been aware Catra could make her eyes that big.

"Oh, fine. But I'm only coming just to make sure you don't completely destroy it."

"Eh," dismissed Catra.

Catra was so excited about creating fireworks, she didn't even complain when Glimmer insisted on teleporting them down to the tank.

"We don't have long," warned Glimmer. "What do we need to do?"

Catra climbed easily into the tank, and Glimmer followed with rapid teleports.

Inside, Glimmer illuminated the cramped space, and waited impatiently while Catra searched for the box of stun batons. Catra found them fairly quickly, opened the box and began explaining.

"We set those to a low setting. Need about two or three. And put them in here," she said, as she opened a side panel. "If we tape down the switch, the sparks will react and FIREWORKS!"

"Right."

"Come on! You're the one who said we didn't have much time."

Catra had found an abandoned roll of tape and was already sticking down the trigger on a second baton.

"How do you use this thing?" Glimmer asked.

Catra leaned around her to turn the setting down, and then pressed the trigger. Glimmer jumped and glared at her.

"Like that," Catra replied.

Glimmer was starting to think that Catra in a Horde tank might not have been the best idea she'd ever had.

Purposefully, she pulled the baton away, taped it, and asked "In there?"

"Yeah!"

There were several loud clangs as Catra threw her two prepared stun batons into the inner workings of the tank. She held the panel open and gestured for Glimmer to do the same. Glimmer approached warily and, with less enthusiasm and a lot more caution, tossed her baton in. Catra slammed the door closed.

"Let's get out of here."

As Glimmer looked at her, Catra added, "It's best if we weren't in here. You know, _just_ in case."

Glimmer frowned slightly, as if finally realising exactly what she had gotten herself into, but teleported them outside, a good distance from the tank.

"Catra?"

"Yeah, Sparkles?" Catra replied, without taking her eyes off the tank.

Glimmer rolled her eyes at the constant nickname, but continued.

"What exactly did you mean by _mostly_?"

"Oh. Sometimes it explodes," she replied casually. "But that's usually only when it hasn't been used in a while."

"Used? As in moved or used as in fired?"

Catra paused to think, and for a moment looked a bit uncertain.

"I… don't know. That question never came up before."

Then she gasped and pointed.

"Look!"

From out of the tank's turret, little green sparks were gradually appearing.

Small at first, they rapidly began gaining in height and noise as the reactions increased.

Catra stood watching smugly, while Glimmer started laughing.

"This is amazing! Catra! This is AMAZING!" She repeated. "It's beautiful!"

Catra laughed. "Told you. Plus," she nudged Glimmer to get her attention, and gestured upwards. Brightmoon's residents stood gathered at the windows watching.

"Meeting disrupted."

_KABOOOOOM!_

As the remains of the the shattered tank started falling around them, Glimmer and Catra shared a look, which was somewhere between ooops and uh-oh, before Glimmer teleported them away.

They reappeared in Adora's room, and looked down at the burning wreckage visible from the window. They stared at it for a few moments, before…

"Whoops!" Catra started laughing.

"Catra! This isn't funny." Although, it only took a moment longer before Glimmer joined her in laughter.

"On the bright side, though, meeting entirely cancelled!" Catra pointed out.

Glimmer tried to reign in her laughter. "The meeting! They'll work it out!"

"Don't worry about it. Leave that part to me."

"How? Oh, Bow is going to kill me!"

"Hold off telling him until you're alone, yeah? We're trying to _avoid_ suspicion here. Now, get us to that meeting," Catra said.

They appeared behind the main group in the War Room.

"Where have you both been?" Bow asked as they appeared.

"My fault," Catra interjected before Glimmer could say anything. "Sparkles was ruining my morning nap. Completely unnecessarily," she added, looking out at the now extinguished wreck. "Guess that means I can go back to bed."

"Horde tanks don't just explode," Netossa said, eyeing Catra suspiciously.

"I was with Catra. She was taking forever," Glimmer chimed in.

"Tanks don't just explode!" echoed Bow, who seemed to be trying not to cry at the loss of his tank.

"Eh, if they don't get used, I've known it happen occasionally," Catra said, hoping that Glimmer wouldn't say anything to Bow yet. Luckily she didn't. Instead she said,

"We'd better postpone today's meeting. I'll get people to help clean that up. See if anything can be salvaged. Let's meet up again tomorrow."

Catra had to really hold back a hiss as she realised she now had to be up two mornings in a row.

As the room emptied slowly, Catra found herself at the receiving end of more than a few suspicious looks and glances, but no-one said anything. After all, if the queen of Brightmoon had said they'd been together at the time, then that must be true, right?

Glimmer left with a very sad Bow, possibly going to see what could be salvaged from the wreckage. Alone in the room, Catra grinned with the knowledge that she now had the day to herself. Although, it was probably a good idea to make herself scarce for a bit. Still, she thought, who would have thought that Sparkles had such a destructive streak? Slipping away to find somewhere quiet to watch any fun that might happen around the ruined tank, she began to debate what other chaos they could create together.

When Adora returned later that day, she debated whether she really wanted to know why there was a massive burnt patch across the Brightmoon grounds. Once she'd heard about the green fireworks, however, it did not take her long to figure out the culprit. Although, upon confronting said culprit, she had been surprised to find that they'd had an accomplice. She also spent a long time telling herself that she definitely wasn't disappointed that she'd missed out on making fireworks… or blowing up a tank.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Unbetaed, so apologies for any mistakes that slipped through.  
> Any feedback, comments, or messages welcome.  
> Next update will probably be a very short silly/crack chapter I forgot I wrote when writing 'Everytime we touch, concentrate'. 
> 
> Stay safe!  
> ~V~  
> (cross-posted to FF.net)


End file.
